


Four Ways

by LadyStxy



Category: Warframe
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStxy/pseuds/LadyStxy
Summary: 指挥官找到了他的原型机战甲，但，Rhino再也没有展现过自我意识，这让他近乎绝望。四位好友得知后，决定用自己的经历来开导他。The operator found his original warframe. But Rhino has never shown self conscious again. That made operator almost desperate. His four friends knew about it and decided to enlighten him by their own  experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.四途的灵感取自印度教“四条通往神的道路”。  
> 1.Four ways to approach Gods of Hinduism were my inspiration.
> 
> 2.Tenno职阶设定借鉴于SCP基金会。  
> 2.The ranks of Tenno referred to SCP Foundation.

  **这是我应得的。**

  急促的一声长鸣划破了夜灵平野的宁静，像是狩猎日的号角，刺激了猎者与猎物的神经。但受Unum所青睐的小动物们早已在千万个黄昏里习惯了这种警告，从来没当做一回事，因为它们通常不是目标，当然凡事都有例外，有时它们会被鱼叉盯上。

  他坐在夜灵残骸的肩峰上，他的战甲蹲在另一个上，从他的角度看去，Rhino的健壮身躯挡住了落日，那金色的余晖却描绘出其轮廓，仿佛镀上光芒的神选之人。

  他曾在离去前听Onkko说，希图斯人是幸运的，他们有Unum保护，但也是不幸的，这群在Lotus领导下的武士们，与Unum同源。

  何来不幸？他问。

  神话是好的，比起复杂的科技理论更简单。神话是脆弱的，倘若披着神话外皮的科技被更强的科技摧毁，对于信众将是灭顶之灾。夜羽答。

  这和Unum无关。他反问。

  Unum的爱，夜羽解释。她爱自己，所以爱惜性命；她爱Gara，所以会保护她；她爱希图斯，所以成为了平野的守护神。

  我好像理解了一点，但不够。年轻的指挥官坦白。

  爱让Unum成为了希图斯的信仰与希望。倘若某日，Unum无法继续她的职责了呢？与她同源的Tenno，谁能代替她？

  我们会替代她守护希图斯，他强调。

  没错，我们会替代她。夜羽赞同，但话锋一转，那谁能代替Lotus？

  O5议会向4级行星主管以下的人员隐瞒了Lotus失踪的事，他们用过去的影像欺骗着对此毫无察觉的Tenno们，但欺骗不了关系亲近的盟友。Onkko代表夜羽对此表示遗憾与理解。紧急会议的结果是，5位O5议员将以地球日为基准，每天轮流扮演Lotus处理各类事物。

  天色渐暗，Rhino护甲表面的流质金属在月光下熠熠。虫鸣蛙声从湖边徐徐传来，夹杂着远方零星的枪声与惨叫，奏响了平野独有的乐章。他看见山谷中巨型身影缓缓前行，饱经器械蹂躏的土地上有蓝色的电磁游蛇移动，很快，便会有Tenno小队前来，担起Gara的职责，日复一日地狩猎永不离去的夜灵。

  “准备好了吗，Rhino。”

  没有回应。

  **这是我应得的。**

  他等待着，霎时消失在了原地。

  “Ordis，准备接通O5议会。”

  战甲从高处一跃而下，沉重的落地巨响引起了近处夜灵轰击使的注意。他旋身飞跃，以不相符的灵敏身姿快速离开。

  被开启的不止是保护希图斯的大门，还有沉寂了半年的通讯频道，堆积的上千访问请求和前进的诸多战甲同时占据了视野，让他差点和身侧的战甲撞上。

  他在人潮中逆行，无力处理过于久远的烂摊子，便让Ordis调出最近的通讯记录，哦妙极了，是半个小时前，他的轨道飞行器从虚空跃迁至地球，其他四位议员几乎在同一时间联系了他，却因为没有得到他的回应，相继陷入沉寂。

  “指挥官，Ordis建议给我快点——请你尽快赶回来，我们的轨道飞行器被Tenno特工包围，Ordis已取得指令，对方要求速与指挥官对话。”

  他正犹豫着该先联系谁，可同时，登陆艇已经稳稳降落，他只得耐着性子把Rhino嵌入搭载仓，直到军械库安全把这套崭新的战甲收纳。

  切断传识，他失神了一瞬，镇定自若地离开活体连接器，向指挥舱室快步走去。

  “指挥官，通话已建立。”

  “这里是4级星球主管Hydroid，该轨道飞行器隶属O5议员且189个地球日前于虚空失联，请立即表明你的身份，否则我们将执行强制回收程序。”

  指挥舱室的观察窗外，只有一架孤零零的Scimitar。

  “我是O5议员秦，”他回答那毫无情感波动的合成音，“189天前，情报表明我的原型机在虚空出没，但在跃迁过程中出现了意外，致使返航日期延后，可没想到过了这么久。主管Hydroid，你做得很好，Ordis将与你的中枢对接数据，通知特工撤离吧，中继站才复建不久，那里更需要他们。”

  短暂的沉默后，主管回话：“身份确认，尊敬的O5议员，欢迎回家。”

  身后的无线电通讯捕捉到了部分Hydroid与特工们的交流，随着断断续续的撤退指令下达，寂静的星幕如水面般泛起波纹——那不是受惊的游鱼，是隐身的登陆艇，约莫数十架。

  那也不是特工，是未曾谋面的Tenno。

  其他议员让我转告您，请速去道场与他们会面。Hydroid告诉秦，而后那架唯一现形的登陆艇也离开了。

  **这是我应得的。**

  他凝视着始源星球好一会，轻声让Ordis开始规划航线，还有，调出军械库里的Rhino。

  “我想不明白，Ordis。”

  他开始拨弄着mod的虚拟投影，上千个指甲盖大小的芯片如曼达和弦琴的音符般整齐环绕在他的身周，手腕转动，微型行星环随之舞动，从中挑选出想要的mod对他而言早已不是难题。

  “Ordis也不明白，指挥官，Rhino修复后没有任何问题，性能优秀，远在量产机之上。可他的自我意识，呃。”

  秦反驳道：“他有，”又叹息道，“他拒绝和我交流。”

  不是的，指挥官。Ordis的声音忽然变得遥远。他的脑电波频率和其他战甲一样正常，你从来没有做错过什么，而且Rhino赞同……

  说慢点，Ordis，我听不清。青年皱眉，手上的动作却没停。十块芯片被挑出，交给了军械库的安装程序，剩下的，就是等待了。

  “你这是什么——状态，很差，指挥官，休息。”

  指挥官踱步至驯服的猛兽面前，抬手抚摸着冰凉崭新的金属护甲，前额抵上Rhino胸甲前的圆形凹槽，闷声命令道：“开始吧。”

  “传识链接……”

  “开始。”

  脊柱——Rhino的mod改装部位在脊柱，为了保护皮下的芯片，Rhino的脊柱部分额外打造了小块的鳞状护甲，但于此对应的，每次安装时，必须先取下护甲，再进行皮下植入的操作。

  高速旋转的锋利刀片嵌入了鳞片的缝隙里，皮肉迅速剥离，微小的刺痛很快被麻痒取代。他清楚，Rhino的小伤口正在快速愈合，没有了金属的掩盖，感染组织不断增殖，直到溢出规定的框架外。

  液氮精准地扼杀了增生的肉块，几秒后，它被轻松割下，进入了轨道飞行器的生态循环网中。然后背部袭来明显的痛楚——对啦，这才是重头戏。

  **这是我应得的。**

  若不是以Rhino为支撑，他会跪下，如库娃一般弓起身体，嘶声咒骂他的敌人。可这一切都是他应得的，是他导致了Rhino的毁灭，重塑了肉身，却重塑不了信任。而感同身受能拉进他们的距离，Rhino拒绝的原因一定是这样，只有经历过他的痛楚，Rhino才会原谅他的自私。

  忽然，扇尾库娃被呜咽声惊醒，她的主人跪在地上，高高弓着脊背，似乎有什么东西从他的背上钻出诞生，但她习惯了起居室里砸东西的声音，主人突如其来的放声大哭，所以她只是歪着头看了一会，扫扫尾巴，从压抑痛呼的人身边走过，找她最喜欢的立方玩具去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设:  
> Headcanon:
> 
> 原型机战甲：指像Umbra一样拥有自主意识的战甲。Prime和普通型号的战甲是原型机的量产版本，无自主意识，只是外骨骼。
> 
> Original warframe: A warframe has self conscious like Umbra.Prime and normal warframe are mass production of original warframe.They have no self conscious just exoskeleton.

　　在外人看来，甚至是大部分Tenno，都认为Tenno议会是个小团体，有精通战斗的武士，醉心研究的智者。可这些认知是片面的。事实上，Tenno议会的成员包括了大氏族的创建人，以及能力超群的优秀tenno。

　　不过，这种小团体确实存在——O5议员，Tenno议会的决策层，第一批追随Lotus的武士，是极其神秘的存在。

　　 道场的五楼，是O5议会大厅，秦把这里设计成金碧辉煌的Orokin风格。大厅二层的尽头，五条款式古旧的绶带披风挂在墙上，它们曾属于Orokin统治下的高阶Tenno，为表彰他们击退Sentient而颁发。而现在，这五条仿制品，是O5议员们为了警醒自己付出了怎样的代价。

　　绶带下，是一张矮白圆桌，秦带来了轨道飞行器里的金沿陶瓷茶具，此时正在为迟到的朋友们沏茶。

　　白色猛兽笨手笨脚地侍弄脆弱的杯子，怕一不小心捏碎了——即使是量产的Rhino系战甲，光用蛮力也能徒手把疾冲者撕成两半，何况是作为原型机的战甲呢？

　　两杯茶热气氤氲，他听见哒哒作响的脚步由远及近，回荡在空旷的大厅里。秦侧头，却发觉根本不认识这个战甲——女性，帽子看上去像是从Limbo那借的，纤细猩红的腿部由被设计成裤状的皮质后摆包裹，不显累赘，而多出几分飒爽英姿来。

　　“是秦吗？”战甲问道，她并没有用合成音，秦一下就听了出来。

　　他对她举杯，道：“我回来了，Nader。”

　　“你……算了，你回来了。”

　　陌生的战甲走近，伸手阻止了秦倒第三杯茶，与手臂契合得严丝合缝的小巧手枪与茶杯碰撞，发出叮的声响。她小声说了句抱歉，而后在他对面跪坐下来。

　　“他们暂时不会来，最近事情有点多。”

　　“比如？”

　　“午夜电波，土星之狼什么的……情报有限，Granat和Anno认为有必要深挖，发生了很多事，在你不在的这段时间里。”

　　“Kinoe呢？”

　　“她？我建议你不要联系她，至少这几天，让她冷静会儿。”

　　“为什么？”

　　女枪手帽尖的蓝色能量明显闪烁了几下，斟酌道：“她……你知道你离开之后，不止她，我们以为你死了。”

　　“怎么可能，你们觉得我是去送死的？”

　　“除了你，我们都这么认为。”

　　秦干笑几声，没接话。

　　战甲起身倒退两步，被激活的金色能量萦绕左右，活体连接器里的秦以此为媒介，任虚空能量分解他的身体，又将他重塑在Rhino身前。

　　Nader依然保持着跪姿，看上去对茶水毫无兴趣，又或者是无声拒绝从轨道飞行器里走出。秦再次端正跪坐，想拿起茶杯，第一次没能端起它，第二次才挪动了几分。他小口啜饮着，不顾滚烫。

　　“你一点都不对她好奇？”女枪手指指自己。

　　“我更好奇你们的，对我的看法。”青年紧攥着茶杯，如实道。

　　Nader耸肩，道，看法并不重要，你回来了，Rhino也回来了。

　　秦皱眉，道，你不是不知道，Rhino不可能原谅我的。

　　我看你是不打算原谅自己。

　　秦不置可否，半垂着眼帘，注意力集中在这杯半满的茶水上。

　　等下来我的轨道飞行器。

　　秦反应过来，诧异道：“去哪？你的？我听错了？你的轨道飞行器一直不欢迎其他人，不去。”

　　Nader平淡道：“不去，你的脊椎问题怎么办？”

　　青年嘴唇微张，有出声反驳的冲动。他不想直视Nader的眼睛，慢慢喝光了剩下的苦涩茶水，再无他话。

　　他先回到了自己的轨道飞行器，吩咐Ordis在织网里申请这个陌生战甲的资料阅读权限，而后抓住起居室里希图斯数据景观的一方土地——不是，是张褐色的长毛毯。秦把它小心从Rhino可动模型旁抽出，往背后一披，身体蜷缩，如始源星球的新形成的山川，扎根在靠近舷窗的壁橱旁，百无聊赖地等着Nader喝完茶。

　　很快，Ordis骄傲地向他展示着女枪手Mesa的资料，毋需织网，Nader的中枢Lyris乐意为自己的朋友提供帮助。Mesa诞生于Alad V手下，被Nader“收养”的时间只有四个月，算是个不折不扣的婴孩。带回研究室时，Mesa的情况已经非常糟糕了，这位感染者并非体格强壮的战士，只是个基因优良的普通女性，在与Tenno的激烈战斗后被活捉，严重负伤，脑电频率几乎消失。

　　Nader与许多研究员一起解决了这个棘手问题。治疗，改装，传识安抚。再后来，Mesa成为了她六年来第一次使用的战甲。

　　 **就剩我一个了。**

　　秦站起来，用力攥着毛毯的一角，始源星球的艺术品又被揉作了一个土丘，他对着数夜灵平野的景观投影一扔，却不小心挂住了Rhino可动模型，后者应声而落，滚下景观台，砸在地上的沉闷动静让他心头一紧。

　　他僵直了好一会儿，喊到，“Ordis？”秦绕过景观台，拾起模型，“这次你可真安静。”

　　“因为指挥官是不小心弄掉的。需要我帮忙吗？”

　　“不，我准备走了，现在联系Nader，你和Lyris商量一下把Umbra的茶具拿回来。”

　　Rhino的头盔上多了一道新的裂痕，直直穿过原型机的莲花标记，大有分离之势。他迟疑着吻了这道裂隙，把玩偶放在左手边的壁柜里，和其他伤痕累累、甚至已经碎裂的阿耶檀识雕像放在一起，这样就不会被碰到，无论是故意或无意。

　　舱门开启，他回望着被遗留下来的莲花头盔，不知为何，他总觉得下一秒会有黑色的细小烟雾扭动着从中爬出，也行，是思念的幻觉在作祟吧。


End file.
